


Unforgettable

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Bellamy has never celebrated Valentine's Day. So Clarke decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Before I go on my usual spiel, I wanted to wish everyone a very Happy Valentine's Day. This fic is a partial gift to you all this Valentine's Day. 
> 
> This was written for the 100 fic for blm initiative which you can find out more about here  
> This anon donor donated to LDF and you can out more about this organization here

"You've never celebrated Valentine's Day?" Clarke asks him with a shocked expression on her face. Honestly, he's never seen her look more shocked in his 5 years of knowing her. Including three months ago when Murphy proposed to his girlfriend. And that's saying something.

"No, I haven't." Bellamy tells her. The shocked expression is still on her face as he does. Honestly he's worried it may freeze like that. "What about Echo, or Gina, or when you were younger your mom giving you chocolates, or hell, even Elementary school when you handed out those stock Valentine's Cards that had those cheesy sayings on them? Nothing." Bellamy takes a deep breath. "Echo was just a fling,someone to have sex with, it wasn't official, and Gina broke up with me 3 weeks before Valentines Day so I never got to plan anything for that. As for the mom and chocolate thing, we didn't have the spare cash to even buy chocolates. We only had enough money to make rent and put food on the table, no spare change. And as for the elementary school Valentine's, our school didn't celebrate it because our principal had some weird aversion to it." 

Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her bestfriend has never celebrated Valentine's Day in his life. She stares at him blankly for a solid three minutes before an idea pops into her head. "Okay then, you are spending Valentine's Day with me this year, and i'm gonna make sure its the best damn Valentine's Day of your life, and i'm not taking no for answer."

Bellamy doesn't know what to say. He's speechless. One, because he thought she had plans with Niylah, her friend with benefits for a couple weeks now, and two, because he can't believe she would do this for him. Before he can say anything, she's packing up her stuff. "I have to go and plan. Sorry we can finish movie night another time. I'll see you later, also will you please dress nice on Sunday, I'll see you here at 11 am. By Bell." And just like that she's out the door. 

Bellamy tries to contemplate things. Normally, spending an entire day with his bestfriend isn't a bad thing, but when you spend all day together on the most romantic day of the year with the bestfriend you're secretly in love with, it may be a terrible idea. 

Ya. He's screwed.

He does the only thing he can do and calls Miller to come over and have a drink with him. Miller's the person he calls when he can't vent to Clarke. Like when she's busy, or more prominently when he needs to discuss his feelings about Clarke. Because he can't exactly talk to Clarke about his feelings for her. 

When Miller comes over he tells him everything. "And before I could even say anything, she's packing up her stuff and headed to her apartment to plan it, telling me to dress nice and she'll see me on Sunday. What am I gonna do Miller?" To Miller's credit, he doesn't laugh. Instead, he has a pensive look on his face. "Dude, are you that dense?" Bellamy's taken aback. "What?" 

"Did you ever take a second to stop and think and realize that maybe this was her roundabout way of asking you on a date?"

Bellamy's heart stops. No he didn't, because he knows with 1000% certainty that she doesn't feel that way about him. Which is what he tells Miller. This time he actually does laugh. "Did she tell you this? And you actually believed her?" Bellamy shakes his head. "No she didn't tell me, but I know because if she did like me like that, she would have told me, Clarke usually goes after what she wants, and what she wants, she gets." Miller looks at him like he's lost his head. "Dude, she'd rather live in silence rather than risk telling you how she feels at the risk of losing you, which we both know would never happen, but she doesn't know that, have you seen the way that girl looks at you?" 

By the look on Miller's face, Bellamy can only assume he's doing a face to indicate no he hasn't. " will you at least just ask her about it?" Bellamy thinks it over. "I'll think about it." Miller shrugs. "I guess that's the best I'm gonna get out of you. I'll take it. Also, if you're worried about screwing Valentine's Day up, don't, she knows it's your first so she's going to take the lead and expect nothing out of you except dress nice and show up." Bellamy lets out a breath feeling slightly better about his life. "Thanks Miller. And also speaking of Valentine's day, what are you and Jackson doing?" And Miller tells Bellamy what he's planned for Jackson.

Bellamy has never been more nervous for anything in his life. He's pretty sure he changed his shirt like 5 times in the span of 20 minutes, and Clarke's gonna be here in 10. He finally decides to say screw it and wear Clarke's favourite pink button down that she's told him is her favourite on numerous occasions, and jeans. He's doing up the final button of his shirt when he hears a knock on his door. "Coming," he yells. He stands in the mirror for 5 seconds before walking out to open the door. 

When he does, he stops breathing for a solid 5 seconds. She's wearing a burgundy sweater with a black flowy skirt and mini heels. It's nothing extravagant, but Clarke doesn't usually dress up, opting to be more comfortable and wears sweats or leggings and t-shirts and hoodies. Not that she doesn't look nice in those, it's just rare to see her dressed like this. He's so busy staring at her he doesn't realize she's trying to hand him something. "... I hope you like them, I know you said they were your favourites but that was forever ago and it might have changed by now." Bellamy takes the bouquet of golden orchids that he told her in passing 2 YEARS ago, were his favourite. He can't believe she remembers.

Which he tells her as much and she begins to blush. "Let me just put these in a vase and then we can go." She nods her head and he goes and finds a vase to put them in and then they are on their way. "You look beautiful by the way. I can't believe I didn't say that earlier." She blushes again as they head out the door and says thankyou and turns on him and says "you don't look so bad yourself Blake. Now to come on, we are gonna be late."

She takes his hand and drags him around the corner to their favourite breakfast spot.They sit down and get their usuals and while they are sipping their coffee, Clarke starts talking. "So I was gonna keep this a surprise but I can't wait anymore. After we finish brunch, we are going to the new museum that just opened." And just when he thinks he can't love her more than he already does, she triples that love by 1000 by saying that.

He's been wanting to go to that Museum for weeks, he just hasn't had the time. He wants to crawl over the table and kiss her. But he's still not 100% sure if this is a date or not, so instead he takes her hands and kisses them and responds by saying. "I don't know what to say." Clarke smiles and shakes her head. 

Right as she's about to say something their food shows up. When their waitress leaves Clarke speaks "You don't have to say anything. Come on, let's eat our food and head over."

So they do just that. They eat their food and Clarke snags the check before he can blink. He's about to argue when she glares at him so he puts his hands up in surrender smiling at her. He notices their waitress smiling at the interaction as she hands the machine over to Clarke. She looks like she wants to say something but Clarke takes her card out of the machine and the waitress takes it back and handing her the receipt. "Thankyou guys and Happy Valentine's Day!"

The waitress says. They both reply with a Happy Valentine's Day to her and head to the museum across the street. When they get there and Bellamy tries to pay for their tickets Clarke sends him a glare again but this time Bellamy has an argument ready. "Clarke you paid for breakfast, let me pay for something I have wanted to do." Clarke just continues to glare at him.

"Bellamy, today was my plan. I planned it. I planned which means I pay for it." And Bellamy surrenders again. Once they have their tickets Clarke drags him to the exhibit of the Museum Bellamy has been the most excited about, the Roman History exhibit. And he gets excited telling Clarke all these little facts about everything they see. She has the biggest smile on her face as he explains everything. He used to apologize to her for going on rants about Roman History but she told him to stop, because he should never apologize for talking about something he loves and that makes him passionate. So he stopped apologizing and just talked more about it. He's never had someone like her in his life who would just let him talk. Everyone else either said they weren't interested or I don't wanna talk about this or his personal favourite,  _ this is boring Bell. Can't you be interested in literally anything else?  _ It's a breath of fresh air talking to Clarke about it. Because she asks questions and engages in something he's interested in and it's his absolute favourite thing about her.

As he's telling her about the story of Agustus for about the millionth time, he turns to her, and she had a look on her face that he can't 100% get a read on. So he asks "what?" 

Clarke smiles and shakes her head. "Nothing. Come on, as much as I love hearing you talk about Roman History, we should really go look at the other exhibits before it closes." Bellamy lets it go and they do as she says and they head to the next exhibit. They spend the next 3 hours going through the exhibits. When it's time to leave, Clarke suggests they go and get ice cream from their favourite place across town. So they head back to his apartment and get in his car and he starts driving. It's silent as they drive. A comfortable silence. It gives Bellamy time to reflect on the day. This has been one of the best days of his life. If this is what Valentine's Day is like usually, my god has he been missing out. 

When they get to the ice cream place, Bellamy doesn't try to pay knowing Clarke would just glare at him if they tried, so after she paid they went to find a bench to sit down and eat their ice cream at. Once they sit down, and Bellamy’s halfway through his rocky road when he turns to her "thankyou, for the best first Valentine's a guy could ask for." Clarke blushes.

She responds by saying "you are very welcome." Clarke hesitates and takes in a deep breath. "You know this is probably the best Valentine's I've ever had. " Clarke says with conviction. 

He takes her hand and says " I'm grateful that I got to be apart of it." They smile and stare at each other. Just as he's about to take the leap and ask if this is a date, she interrupts it. 

"Come on. Let's finish our ice cream and head back to your apartment. I have one last thing planned after we finish." So they do, they eat their ice cream and discuss what their friends have been up to and laugh at inside jokes and head to his apartment when they finish their ice cream.

When they get inside Clarke heads towards his living room and starts pushing his coffee table up against the wall. "Clarke what are you doing?" He asks puzzled.

Once the coffee table is against the wall she turns to him and takes her phone out of the mini handbag and starts unlocking it. "Pushing your coffee table up against the wall so there is room to dance."

"Clarke you know I don't…"

"Dance, I know, but you see, that's at the bar with a whole bunch of people fast pace songs . This is with just me in the living room slow dancing to a slow song." Clarke gives him a puppy dog look. The look she gives him when she promises she won't ask for anything from him for a month. And because it's Clarke, he finds himself saying.

"Fine. Pick a song and we will dance to it." She lets out a squeal and looks down at her phone to pick a song. When she finds one she hits play and puts her phone down. Bellamy recognizes it immediately. It's one of her favourites to listen to when she's painting. Forever like that by Ben Rector. She puts her arms on his shoulders while he puts her on her waist and they start swaying. The song in the background while they dance. things are silent except for it. About 20 seconds into swaying. When Clarke gets a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Oh I'm just remembering why we are here in this position in the first place." She smiles and he starts giggling. Clarke had been telling him how she was not looking forward to today at all. Because last year, her then girlfriend Lexa and her had planned a weekend getaway over Valentine's and right when they were supposed to leave, Lexa had dropped a bomb on her that she was being offered a job on the other side of the country and was leaving that night and she had known about it for weeks. So she spent the week on her couch eating ice cream watching Grey's Anatomy. It was her worst Valentine's Day ever. After she had done a recap, she had asked Bellamy what his worst Valentine's Day was. And here they are.

"I can't believe we are laughing about this. It's not even funny" Clarke says and they both just laugh harder. When they get it under control they sway in eachothers arms. They look at eachother and Bellamy speaks.

"Your right, it's not funny. But it's kinda poetic that your least favourite Valentine's Day and favourite Valentine's day are back to back." Bellamy retorts.

"I think it may have to do with the company." Clarke Before he can respond the song ends and she escapes his arms. She grabs her phone and purse and takes something out of it before handing it to him.

"Here this is for you." It looks to be a card. But before he can ask her about it she's at his door. She turns towards him and speaks. "Thankyou, for the best day I've had in a long time. I'll see you later." She kisses his cheek and she's out the door. 

He stands there for a solid few minutes before he opens the card Clarke gave him. When he does hes speechless. its a Valentine's day card with a photo of the first time they ever played video games together and a more recent photo of the two of them hanging out in her apartment getting ready to go glow in the dark mini golfing and them wanting to have the full effect wore white. plus a little note that reads:

_ Dear Bellamy,  _

_ Thankyou for letting me be your Valentine for the day! Happy first Valentine's to you. Hope I made it a good one even if it was fake. _

_ Love,  _

_ Clarke. _

At the end of the letter Bellamy has an epiphany. He doesn't want it to be fake, so he grabs his jacket and heads out the door in a sprint. When he gets out of his building Clarke is just ahead of him so he yells "CLARKE." She turns around and is a bit surprised.

"Bellamy?" 

"I don't want it to be fake." 

"What?"

Bellamy takes in a deep breath and speaks. "Look, i don't want this date to be fake. I want to go on a real date with you. I love you. But if you don't, I completely under…." 

Before he can finish, Clarke's lips are on his and he responds right away. He kisses her and she kisses back. When they pull apart she says "I've been wanting to do that all day, really I've been wanting to do it since I first met you." Bellamy smiles and puts his head back.

"God Miller was right he is gonna be so smug about this."

Bellamy is right, Miller is so smug when they tell him. But he doesn't care, because he had the most amazing Valentine's Day ever. And the next year, he tops it by giving Clarke a ring. Making that Valentine’s day, truly unforgettable.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The companion card that is in this fic is real and you can check it out here here  
> Hope you enjoyed this fic and have a wonderful Valentine's day


End file.
